pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerodactyl
/ |dexcokalos=068 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation I |species=Fossil Pokémon |egg1=Flying |body=09 |type=Rock |type2=Flying |imweight=130.1 lbs. |metweight=59.0 kg |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |ability=Rock Head Pressure |dw=Unnerve |color=Purple |male=87.5 |2-name=Mega Aerodactyl |2-jname=メガプテラ Mega Putera |2-ndex=142M |2-ndexprev=Kabutops |2-ndexnext=Snorlax |2-dexkanto=142 |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexcokalos=068 |2-dexalola= / |2-gen=Generation I |2-species=Fossil Pokémon |2-egg1=Flying |2-body=09 |2-type=Rock |2-type2=Flying |2-imweight=174.2 lbs. |2-metweight=79.0 kg |2-imheight=6'11" |2-metheight=2.1 m |2-ability=Tough Claws |2-color=Purple |2-male=87.5 }} Aerodactyl (Japanese: プテラ Putera) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is resurrected from an Old Amber fossil. Biology Physiology Aerodactyl is from the prehistoric age and because of this its name and physical characteristics are based on that of a pterodactyl. This Pokémon was restored from a piece of fossilized amber. Behavior Aerodactyl has a vicious temperament and flies without fear through the sky. It is said that Aerodactyl ruled the skies in its ancient world. When incensed, it can use its extremely sharp and serrated saw blade-like teeth to attack. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Aerodactyl= |-| Mega Aerodactyl= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |[[Skarmory]]|70|90|25|Steel}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Mega Evolution sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Aerodactyl made its anime debut in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon where it took Ash Ketchum away. A large, fossilized Aerodactyl was resurrected with the power of Soul Dew by Annie and Oakley along with a large Kabutops in Pokémon Heroes, using Hyper Beam to attack Ash and Latias. *Aerodactyl (IL046) *Aerodactyl (MS005) *Aerodactyl (anime) *Dr. Kenzo's Aerodactyl *Trevor's Aerodactyl *Mirage Aerodactyl Trivia *It is the only fossilized Pokémon that does not have any evolutions. *Aerodactyl is the only -type Generation 1 Pokémon that doesn't take 4 times the amount of damage from a -type attack. *According to the Official Pokémon X and Y website, researchers believe Mega Aerodactyl may be the true form of Aerodactyl. *Aerodactyl and Vileplume had the same cry up until Generation VI. *Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon with a Mega Evolution and the only Fossil Pokémon without a normal Evolution. *It is the only Generation I Fossil Pokémon that isn't part -type. *A genus of pterosaurs was named Aerodactylus after this Pokémon. *Aerodactyl's English name has been criticized for being redundant as pterosaurs were already able to fly. *Unlike real pterosaursc Aerodactyl has bat-like wings and can completely bend its limbs. *It is the only fossil Pokémon that is restored from a sample of DNA in a different source rather than the actual fossil. Origin Aerodactyl is based on a pterosaur with some features of dragons. Its grayish-purple color, pointed tail, and draconic features may be in reference to Ridley, a recurring boss from the Metroid series who takes the form of a purple pterosaur-like dragon with a spear-like tail. Name origin Aerodactyl is a portmanteau if "aero", meaning air, and "pterodactyl". Gallery 142Aerodactyl OS anime.png 142Aerodactyl OS anime 2.png 142Aerodactyl AG anime.png 142Aerodactyl XY Anime.png 142Aerodactyl-Mega XY anime.png 142Aerodactyl-Mega XY Anime 2.png 142Aerodactyl Dream.png 142Aerodactyl Mega Dream.png 142Aerodactyl Pokemon Stadium.png 142Aerodactyl Pokemon PokéPark.png 142Aerodactyl Pokémon HOME.png 142Aerodactyl Mega Pokémon HOME.png Aerodactyl-GO.png Aerodactyl GO Shiny.png AerodactylSprite.png ShinyAerodactylSprite.png AerodactylMegaSprite.png ShinyAerodactylMegaSprite.png ]] ca:Aerodactyl de:Aerodactyl fr:Ptéra pl:Aerodactyl pt-br:Aerodactyl Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon